


rise above it (long gone away)

by helloshepard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!You manage a laugh, and your throat feels as if it has been scrubbed raw.





	rise above it (long gone away)

**Author's Note:**

> So...that Infinity War, huh? Haha...ha.

Fourteen million-odd possibilities stretch out before you.

Each a losing scenario—or a winning, depending on your perspective, and at the moment, none seem particularly appealing. Surely there is an option for a soft restart, to gently change a thing (or ten) so as to avoid this particular fate once again.

They expand and collapse as you consider them, an infinity of similar-yet-not worlds intersect and collide.

 _An infinity._ You might have laughed, were you able. Had you still a mouth, were your stiff and cold body not drifting in the silent vacuum of space.

You do have a choice. As you have had your entire life, save for your rescue, your adoption, your childhood—blissful, fading memories. You cling to them, not sure why—they were important to you once, but not now—though they should be. Could still be.

Eternity stands before you. Had you lips, lungs, you may have sucked in a breath at his magnificence—he is Everything, the impossibilities of what could have been flicker in his eyes.  

You are being offered a choice. That you comprehend, though the choice—the reasons, the motivations—are fading. You feel a hand on your shoulder.  

Since when have you ever been trusted to make the right choice? Every choice you have made thus far has led you to this point, nearly dead and fast approaching _really,_ truly, dead.

Before you realize you have made the choice, before your mind realizes it, you choose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your body is burning. Instinctively, you know you hadn’t _had_ a body just a moment ago, that your body is out there, floating in the skies billions of miles away, but your body is now here. Resting against hot metal, hands on your face. You think back to the stories of your childhood—Jotun, All Father, Hela, names so familiar, but you are unsure which to call out. To praise, to thank perhaps. Or perhaps to curse for this second—third? Fourth?—chance at a life, just one more chance to make a plethora of bad choices.

 

Your question is answered. The ground cools beneath your back. A hand hauls you upright. Your eyes blink open and you are greeted by the expanse of space beyond you. You nearly pull away—the sensation of floating lifeless in space is still fresh and raw in your mind but his hands are there, steadying you.

 

You manage a laugh, and your throat feels as if it has been scrubbed raw.

 

“Can’t even last a day without me, brother.”


End file.
